


永无终结之爱（GB·R向）底特律+暴雨瞎鸡掰3P同人（完结）

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 全文2w7，小心滑到手麻。[加粗]警告[加粗]黏糊糊的3P LOVE故事。有互相嗯嗯情节、男男吹箫描写有、女攻情节描写有、男性被束缚情节有。不适勿入。18+，18岁以下请关闭此页面
Relationships: Norman Jayden/OCfemale, OCfemale/RK800, 原创女主角/RK800, 诺曼·杰登/原创女主角
Kudos: 6





	永无终结之爱（GB·R向）底特律+暴雨瞎鸡掰3P同人（完结）

RK800，模控生命最先进的仿生人，无论是在2038年，还是2013年，都没有人类，或者其他东西能够阻挡自己。  
仿生人如此自信，他（it）的系统是如此计算的。  
靠近他，将面前这名FBI探员击昏，然后捡起他手里的手机，继续与他的女友通话。  
诱骗目标对象出现，终结目标对象。  
达成任务。  
[人类男性分析中。体能：普通人类水准。近身格斗技能：低。推演。成功率90%]  
本来应该如此。  
但手掌还没落在男性人类的颈上，RK800的颈后传感器突然被刺痛占据。  
一瞬间机体机能失控，RK800的身体断线一般跌倒，跌进柔软温暖的怀抱中。  
身前的男人转身看RK800。  
“又是这个套路，都几次了？我已经腻了。”  
清亮的男性嗓音，落入失去机体控制能力的仿生人听觉处理器中。  
“这样行动能够最快达成任务，他计算出来的。”  
年轻女子的声音从背后传来。  
是自己要终结的目标人物。为什么会被发现？被先发制人了——RK800的处理器全力运算。  
“多可爱。他每次都这样，寻找我的弱点，试图用你骗我出来。”  
“可爱？他可是杀人不眨眼的的终结者。不过，你的弱点是我。我是不是该表现一下我很开心？”  
声音情绪有些不满，但男人还是走过来抱起RK800，照旧踉跄了一下，被女生轻笑嘲讽，男人和她斗嘴，情绪轻松。  
身体被控制，仿生人计算出三种以上的反击方式，每一种都会伤到抱着自己的男人。不知为何，RK800的系统果断否决了这些计划。  
“你看，他一点都不反抗。说不定这次能轻松一点。同样的事情讲了七八遍我也很厌倦呀。到底他什么时候能像你一样保有以往的记忆？”  
凑过来看仿生人，女子的面容映进RK800光学组件中。  
“多操他几回，让他的系统里除了你，什么都没有。”  
“哇，你是想告诉我，你是这样保留住记忆的吗？诺曼杰登？”  
“胡扯！”  
羞骂一句，男人的脚步加快了。  
［任务失败］  
RK800的处理中枢蹦出提示。  
[系统自检，全系统运行正常。]  
“你们，对我做了什么？”  
RK800试着抬动手臂，肢体依旧没有反应。失控了，但一种奇异的情感数据流进中枢，类似人类的，恐惧感。  
“断路器插在你脊柱上了。不疼吧？我这次很小心了，上次把你弄疼了，你念叨我好久。”  
断路器？  
RK800检索关键字，但记忆体内空空荡荡，只有一条命令，杀死以下人类——利蒂希娅·布莱恩，伊利亚·卡姆斯基。  
“按照你教给我的啊。能让仿生人暂时无法控制机体的东西，不过效果也只有半小时。对于你这种运算机能格外强悍的仿生人来说。你跟我吹嘘过，同样的断路器，会让普通仿生人彻底瘫痪，但只能限制你二十分钟行动。”  
女性向他说明，温柔抚摸仿生人脸庞。  
感受不到敌意和恶意，RK800的警戒等级稍微降低，运算机能全力转移到恢复系统控制权上。  
[控制权恢复倒计时 12:59]  
“我？什么时候？教过你——”  
试图移开人类们的注意力，RK800开始套话。  
“在床上，我记得你爽的系统都要崩溃了，还不死心地跟我讲解你们仿生人的运作原理。”  
“床上？爽？”  
“啊，也对。你现在并没有经历过那些事情。但你每次接受起来很快，比起这位FBI的诺曼杰登探员来说。”  
又被吐槽，诺曼气得一脚踢开房门，把仿生人扔进床里，随手抄过粗绳，把他手臂结结实实地捆在床头。  
无法反抗的RK800陷进柔软床褥中，这种触觉数据似曾相识。  
“利蒂希娅·布莱恩……”  
发声器官吐出这个名字，RK800扭头看她。  
“嗯，叫我莉蒂。”  
“莉蒂。为什么我会有熟悉的……”  
“很正常。这是你第八次来找我了。诺曼把你这样扔在我的床上，也是第三次了啊。”  
抚摸着RK800的刘海，利蒂希娅感慨道。  
“我，第八次？第三次？”  
逻辑系统产生悖论，RK800对人类进行情绪分析检测。结论，她并未说谎。  
“这次你考虑一下直接上他？把他干到系统崩溃，说不定就能立刻——”  
语气有点急躁，诺曼脱下被淋湿的外套，扔到椅背上。  
“不可以！会伤到他的心！”  
利蒂希娅果断拒绝他粗暴的提议。  
“伤心？你就是太惯着他。你也不管我伤不伤心。”  
男人醋意大发，走过来拍了拍仿生人的脸颊，满意的看他LED一瞬变得红黄。  
“对不起……我真的……真的太自私了……”  
女生的声音开始颤抖，充满了自责。这让她的男友有点慌了。  
“不，你没错，我在开玩笑，莉蒂，我只想要你吻吻我。”  
上一次时间的循环往复中，诺曼不知道利蒂希娅已经第几次眼睁睁看着挚爱，她的RK800死在眼前，为了保住她的性命。时间异点立刻回跳，一晃神，他们又回到了一个半月前。  
他当即扔下手头案件，冲到她家。再次拥她在怀，用自己身体抚慰她。这可怕的时间牢狱中，只有诺曼杰登和利蒂希娅布莱恩有着记忆，这到底是不幸还是幸运？无法评判。  
永无结束的轮回。她只是个刚上大学的女生，正准备享受青春和人生中最美好的时光，却陷入如此痛苦的无尽噩梦。  
眼前被捆住的RK800，和她一次次相遇、相爱、最终别离。  
她居然能够克制自己，依旧温柔地引导他，耐心等他觉醒。  
换成自己，早就疯了。  
诺曼感慨万分，满怀爱意注视她，等她踮脚揽住自己脖颈，献上轻吻。  
这怎么能够满足？  
“在他面前做？”  
诺曼急切地抱紧她，手指探进她衣襟。  
“你想把他吓到觉醒吗？”  
嘴上虽然埋怨他，但她一点拒绝的态势都没有。  
“反正无论怎样，他都会爱上你，一台机器爱上人类……”  
刚开始的时候，FBI探员被这个事实震撼到，但和这名机器相处后，发现他除了没有记忆之外，和自己并没有什么区别，除了额角总在闪烁的圆圈状态灯，完完全全就是人类。  
“诺曼……谢谢你……如果没有你，我可能早就崩溃到自杀了吧……”  
“那也得感谢你，要不然我也疯了。我先洗个澡，你再跟他讲一次吧。”  
撸了一把湿漉漉的头发，诺曼恋恋不舍的吻了她几下，才转身走向浴室。  
“又要从头讲起了，康纳。但我真的，有点累了。”  
“从头？又？这种事情不止发生过一次？”  
仿生人转动眼珠，观察人类的表情。  
“嗯。你和我陷入了时间的死循环，这是第八次了。你以前告诉我的哦，你是从2040年回到现在，来杀死我，你是仿生人。”  
“是的，你是仿生人的主要发明人，杀掉你，让仿生人从历史中消失。”  
接着她的话讲下去，RK800隐约察觉到异样。  
“你看得出我没有骗你。而且你每次接受起来都很快。要不然，这次直接来吧。”  
“直接？”  
女性带了湿气的吻落在仿生人唇上。  
这样不对。我要杀死她。但自己的中枢仿佛期待这感觉数据注入，饥渴又期盼。  
系统控制权恢复，仿生人却忘记了反抗。  
衬衫被解开，男性的身躯被展露在目标人物眼前。  
人类熟练地揉捏他胸膛上的粉嫩，仿生人扭着身体想要躲避。  
“你，唔！”  
“康纳，别抵抗。有一次我只是吻了你，你就觉醒了呢。如果像诺曼说的，努力操你，让你的记忆体灌满这种记忆，是不是你会永远记住我？”  
“你……要对我做什么……”  
原本设计用来满足人类性欲的性爱系统，也自行启动了。RK800疑惑于自己躯体的反应，更好奇接下来会发生的事情。  
“每一次的第一次，你都是这么羞涩。”  
手指沿着他平坦的白皙胸膛下滑，一路摸到男性裤裆上，隔了裤子揉捏膨起的人造肉物。  
“每一次……嗯……之后呢……”  
“之后？之后你就变成了色魔！”  
第一次，两人都是生手，RK800哆哆嗦嗦进入她的时候，疼得她在他肩膀素体上留下一个深深的齿痕。但现在，只有他是等级0的新手，她可是等级99的专家了。  
想到这个，利蒂希娅忍不住笑出声。仿生人猜不到她为什么突然对自己露出温暖的笑容，也只能迷茫地看着她的行动。  
“康纳，别怕。等你再次觉醒后，你会慢慢恢复记忆，你在2038年的记忆。”  
“你对我做这种事情……理由？”  
“喜欢你。爱你。”  
“你……为什么喜欢我……第一次，我为什么没有达成任务……嗯……”  
人类女性虔诚细密的吻落在仿生人平薄胸肌，让他的系统生成了陌生又熟悉的混沌数据。  
第一次相遇——利蒂希娅回忆，该如何向他述说一切的发生。  
突然出现在自己面前的男人，神情无辜又冷漠。澄透的焦糖色瞳孔映着自己身影，一瞬间她的灵魂已被他捕获。  
所以他用蹩脚的借口骗她去无人僻静废屋时，她立刻答应了。  
“你是来杀死我的，每一次都是。”  
沿着他身前继续舔吻，女性手中的软物渐渐变硬，她很满意他的反应。  
“对不起，我……被格式化……我没有记忆，只有被强行注入的指令……”  
突然涌上奇怪的愧疚感，RK800不由自主地向她道歉。  
“不是你的错，你也没有扣下扳机。下着雨，你的眼睛被雨水浸得又亮又美，我下意识地问你，为什么要杀我呢？”  
“我，我迟疑了吗……”  
“没错，你太阳穴上的亮圈圈突然变黄了，眼神也茫然……一直嘟囔为什么。你这个不合格的软心肠杀手。我瞬间爱上你了。”  
“爱……”  
“你很轻易地放弃了任务，之后的一切就这么发生了，你也用爱回答了我。再之后，你的系统修复，回复了一些记忆数据。你是异常仿生人。你不是人类的工具，你是自由的。”  
利蒂希娅解开他的裤链，掏出醒觉的仿人类性器，轻柔地撸捏。  
“哈……别，那里……”  
“这么半天还在前戏？我以为你该把他操射了呢。”  
擦着头发，诺曼光着身体走出浴室。  
“他还是第一次，温和一点。慢慢来。”  
“绳子要解开吗？”  
爬上床，倚坐在仿生人身旁，心理学专家低头看仿生人的面部表情。  
“他还没推倒那面墙，别急。”  
俯身亲吻深粉色的顶端，又揉捏下方的蛋囊，女性满意地看着透明液体从那细小可爱的孔洞漾出，舔了一下，轻轻吞进变大的肉柱。  
“不……为什么对我做这种事……奇怪……”  
触觉点刹那间传输剧烈的数据，像在毫无预兆的情况下，被探针刺进中枢，仿生人恐惧了，扭着身体想要逃离。  
“你老实点，每次开始羞得不行，没做几次就变成只会发情的机器，像个不用充电的按摩棒！能行动的性爱玩偶！被她操到系统崩溃，每次都这样！”  
诺曼有点急躁，拽住仿生人乱扭的大腿，便于利蒂希娅吞吐那人造的男性性器。  
心爱女性在眼前和另一名男性亲热，她的软唇正努力吸吮对方的肉物，这场景着实有些混乱淫靡。男性人类本应嫉妒发怒，但自己却可耻的硬了。  
似乎感受到诺曼的性奋，利蒂希娅顺手帮他撸了两下，从男人肉棒顶端挤出黏滑的前液，拉着他自己的手掌包住自己需要抚慰的热物。  
用诺曼的前液当润滑液，女性的指尖打开了仿生人的后腔。  
捅开他之后，她轻车熟路地找到那一点，按压下去，仿生人为了承受人类的仿生肉腔，急速生成润滑用液体，顺着她的手指滴到床单上。  
仿生人的感觉系统逐渐被激活。人类对他的躯体和感应器分布过于熟悉，机器坦然开放自己所有权限，享受陌生的数据。  
“啊……感觉，奇怪……什么东西，要出来了……”  
仿生人喃喃自语，声线都变得沙哑。  
“康纳，看到透明的红色墙体了吗？”  
吐出他的性器继续撸动，利蒂希娅抬头问他。已经给了他足够的刺激，只要等他再次打碎束缚他的东西。  
“红色的……有……嗯啊……”  
冲破虚构墙体的瞬间，仿生人透明精液喷溅在自己平滑小腹上。  
紧皱眉头，仿生人侧头喘息，隐约有晶莹液体盈在眼眶里。  
“这次破墙够慢的。你只是射精了，又不是被强奸，吓成这样。”  
伸手帮仿生人解开绳索，诺曼见他衬衫凌乱、裤子被她脱下来一截，就这么露着屁股抖着蜷缩成一团，忍不住嘲笑他。  
“别胡扯了！他每次觉醒都很怕，他现在什么都不记得，更害怕了。”  
嫌弃着诺曼，她抱了抱还在发抖的RK800。  
“是是是，我要是他这个状况，早吓死了吧。让他凉一会儿，先帮我弄出来……”  
语气抱怨，诺曼拉过利蒂希娅，用力搂住她，也不管身旁还有另一名男性。  
女性娇小的身躯被揉在男性身体里，男性熟练地用自己填满她，但这只是开始。  
长期接受ARI系统的实验，又服用药物抑制ARI造成的痛苦，搞坏了诺曼杰登的健康，体力更不济，每每做不到半小时，诺曼就已经使不上力气，瘫软着随她处置。  
常年练习武术的利蒂希娅体力彪悍，她已经摸清诺曼的健康状况，这次依旧。他搂了她，射进去两次后，身体又软了，躺平被她骑在身上，哼哼唧唧地被她索取，直到如常的虚脱到几乎窒息。  
“弱鸡诺曼。”  
“才不是……”  
昏昏沉沉地无力反驳她，男性感觉到自己被温柔的擦净，盖上被子。  
“你比康纳还没出息。白白长了这么巨大的东西。”  
被满足的男性人类，昏然睡去。  
轮回，又开始了。

一觉睡醒，诺曼迷迷糊糊地强睁开双眼，正看到他的莉蒂为康纳脱下衣服，扔在一旁的躺椅上，又递给康纳自己的衣服。诺曼比康纳稍高了几厘米，身材相仿，衣服穿上倒还算合适。

懵懵懂懂地换上干净衣服，仿生人径直走向沙发，窝了进去。

女性听见身后窸窸窣窣的动静，转头，俯身看诺曼。

“诺曼？再睡一会儿吧？”

揉弄他短又毛蓬蓬的棕发，她有些担心他的健康状况。诺曼总是病恹恹的模样，让她格外担心。第一次去找他，都害怕他摔倒在路上受伤，或是和仿生人杀手周旋时丢了性命。

“不……还得帮你……”

男人整个人埋在蓬软的被子里，精神萎靡，强睁了眼看她，语气低微。

“你的小命要紧。我不能让康纳一次再一次为我送命，也不能让你成为我的回忆。”

“嗯。努力活下去。活到2038年。然后买一台你制造的仿生人来照顾我。我肯定又老又病，路都走不动了，你那时早该抛弃我了……”

连自己都搞不清话语里有几分真心，但联想到和她分离的情状，自己或许只会比现在还凄惨吧。

“我才不会扔下你！你看看你！憔悴成什么样子了。”

她微愠，拍打他瘦到颧骨微凸的脸。

“你再继续这么压榨下去，说不定我会猝死在床上。”

拉了她手腕，用她掌心在脸上蹭，诺曼又开始调笑她。

“瞎说。如果我的构想可行，模拟实验成功，说不定可以……”

“可以做什么？”

“做很多很多事。诺曼，你这里的头发有些白了啊！用脑过度了。”

男人鬓发几丝泛白，让她心疼。

“我可是四十岁的大叔啊，傻姑娘。”

“你这可爱又帅气的娃娃脸，说三十岁都没人怀疑。”

帮他捋顺乱翘的头毛，怜爱地揉他浅浅的法令纹，她倾身躺在诺曼身边，捧了他脸颊，亲吻男性软唇。

“我真的，没有三十岁的体力啊……”

情动的眼眸微微眯起，男人忘我地回应她的吻。

按常人的审美观来看，诺曼确实很俊美。他的皮肤略白，色素沉淀极少，又总在生病，脸色惨白，更显得他唇色浅淡。四十岁的男人，因为禁欲和病弱，居然有着浅粉色的双唇和敏感娇嫩的性器。

但外表和他的肉体，可不是能让她和他走到一起的理由。

几个轮回的相处，利蒂希娅摸透了这男人。他性格虽然有些孩子气的急躁，但执着又直率，充满正义感，撑着伤病之躯坚持帮助她，让她生出了意外的怜惜感。

“就你这样子，三十岁也强不到哪里去吧？”

“天天打击我，搞到我没信心，硬不起来，你就只能玩康纳了。”

话语戏谑，但男人语气分外认真，涣散的眼眸也亮了，被灯光映得仿若透度极高的蓝灰色月光石。

“硬不起来没关系哦，反正你里面的小东西更敏感，我会用玩具操到你哭喊求饶，就像以前那样。”

被小自己二十岁的女生按在地毯上，用塑胶玩具插进本用来排泄的器官，翻搅肠腔，每次都被弄到几乎气息奄奄的求她放过，对于男人来说，确实是很另类的体验。但听到她说出这些话，他身体又开始发热。但睡前已经被她折腾了一通，他现在手脚还有些发软，着实不敢再向她索取了。

“饶了我……真的，没有了。”

见他精神很差，利蒂希娅也没强求他，帮他拉上被子，逼他再睡个回笼觉。

监督诺曼阖上双眼，等他呼吸变得缓慢轻匀，利蒂希娅才小心起身离开他。

捡起康纳的衣物，看了眼抱着膝盖蜷在沙发里静静修复系统和记忆体的仿生人，利蒂希娅觉得自己泛出了母性。

虽然她主修人工智能设计，天赋极高，读高中时在业内就已小有名气，业余还研修些物理化学课程。普通的大学课程已经没办法满足她，堪堪过了几个月大学生活，她觉得社交和学生活动太浪费精力，索性办了休学在家自修。

这么想来，康纳说过，未来她辅助卡姆斯基发明了釱，这倒真有可能。

把他衣服丢进洗衣机，她转身回来，拖了凳子，准备坐在他身前欣赏他。

仿生人的LED突然转红，手掌猛然抓向她。女性的反应速度极快，条件反射回握对方手腕，用腿压紧他的膝关节，将他按在沙发里，牢牢箍住。

“莉蒂……”

仿生人失焦的无神双眸逐渐回复清澈。

“你把我当成谁了？”

“某些……想伤害我的人类。”

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”

“嗯。我相信你。但是……你这样，压到我的那个了。”

仿生人的声音有些羞意，等她松开自己，故意抬起胯部，摩擦她的腿。

“你是发情了吧？”

“想要那种数据……想要你再对我做。”

“可以啊。把裤子脱了，自慰给我看。”

生出了欺负羞涩爱人的心情，女性紧盯他，等待他的行动。

拽下原本属于诺曼的裤子，仿生人修长手指握住自己变硬的仿生组件，胡乱上下揉动。

“莉蒂……我这样，可以吗……呼……”

“继续，别只揉下面，用指肚按你的马眼。还是太小了，要给你撑大点。”

男性生涩的手法让女生涌上了欲望，对他的指挥更是充满占有欲。

“可以了吗，莉蒂……我要射出来了……”

手掌被自己的润滑体液沾满，仿生人委屈巴巴地抬眼看她，期待她给他的解脱。

正式的第一次还是别太过逼迫他，虽然满心想上了他，但利蒂希娅还是忍住了，脱了居家裤，扶着他急切需要被满足的仿生器官，缓缓吞进自己身体。

呜咽了一声，仿生人颤抖着捂住嘴，咬住指节，吞下自己过于可怜的呻吟声。

“叫出来嘛，你声音那么好听。难道怕诺曼听见？”

见他生涩可爱，她更忍不住欺侮他，细细研磨体内的硬物，顺手探进他衣服里，使力揉压他细小弱点。

摇着头强迫自己不发出声音，仿生人的LED变得通红。

“把手放下来，搂着我。”

因为情欲而失控的异常仿生人，乖顺地服从她，搂上她常年锻炼而肌肉紧实的腰肢。

“你太惨了。处男一次又一次被我夺走。无论是前面的，还是后面的。”

“不……不是……唔！”

终于找到机会，她狠狠地吻上他的唇，挑逗这萌生了人性的机器。  
仿生人和人类的舌，紧密纠缠，缠绵难分。

在仿生人无法控制的细碎呻吟中，人类彻底将他吞噬。

性爱系统被激活的仿生人，屈服于这种陌生数据。记忆系统一片空白，让他只剩下追逐情欲数据的本能。  
未来的赛博来福技术骨干，正埋首认真分析数据，却被严重干扰了工作进度。需要慰藉的仿生人抱她在怀里，用自己身体摩擦她。  
“莉蒂……中枢，过热……好想要……”  
不住亲吻爱人的耳侧低吟，RK800想尽办法挑起她的欲望。  
“康纳，别闹了。别咬我耳朵！别用你那玩意儿顶我后背！”  
被闹到无法专注工作，女性竭力制止性骚扰她的仿生人。  
“诺曼！你能不能帮他撸一下？根本没办法逆向破译了！”  
“别逗了，让我帮终结者打飞机？”  
诺曼一脸不情愿，表情纠结愁苦。  
“你忘了他曾经帮你口出来过？”  
“那还不是你骗他？说男性人类晨勃不射出来，那里就会坏掉？！你居然骗一个没有记忆没有数据的机器人！”  
“但是他努力吞你肉棒的表情太棒了啊！你那个太大，我反正吞不下去。你还记得自己射了多少？他又咽下去多少？”  
被她提醒，诺曼忆起某个轮回。  
大早上被小心谨慎的深喉口交慰醒，一睁眼，却是另一个男人跪在自己腿间，努力吞进晨勃中的硬物。他惊得想坐起来，却立刻被身旁的女性按住，被她哄骗着接受仿生人的服务。  
男人浑身颤抖哀叫，求她放过自己，但毫无作用，眼睁睁地看着没有吞咽反射的仿生人，吞下自己暴突着血管的硬物。并不是无法接受和男人有亲密行为，而是情敌在吮吸吞吐自己硬澎的性器，这让他着实别扭。仿生人吞吐不停，敏感顶端被凉软的舌舔吸，一阵一阵酥麻感如同细密电流从被包裹的器官沿着神经游走进大脑，太爽了，发不出呻吟声，诺曼梗着呼吸抬手扯住对方的人造毛发，试图推开他，但他那点力气怎么能和终结者相比？  
瘦弱的身体牢牢箍在女性怀里，防止他逃走，还被她捻捏脆弱乳尖、啃咬细瘦脖颈，男人几乎发狂。  
当人类的蘑菇头被仿生人喉咙吸住那一瞬间，他挺起腰肢，哑声挣扎着解放了自己。诺曼羞耻地低骂，抽搐颤抖。  
吐出人类泄过却仍旧半硬的肉棒，仿生人抬头检测对方的生体数值，稠白的人类精液从微张的深蔷薇色唇瓣中流出，理应分外色情，但他眼神懵懂纯真，表情无辜，仿佛在等她的夸奖，这点燃了利蒂希娅的欲火。狠狠吻上他，连着他口腔里的另一名男性体液，统统接纳。  
自己每次都那么丢人。诺曼停下回忆，扭头看正试图向女性求欢的仿生人。  
情敌，说起来自己才是第三者。但这仿生人知晓了前因后果之后，只嘲讽了他几句，便轻易接受了他。一同承受他们共同爱人的爱与欲望。  
无奈叹气，诺曼放下手里的档案，扶住康纳的瘦腰，扯下他的裤子——这也是诺曼自己的裤子——咬了咬牙，一把握住男性仿生人勃发的人造性具。  
“啊！疼……”  
性器被猛捏，康纳躲远了他。  
“你小心点，别把他弄伤了！跟我做的时候怎么没这么大气力？”  
“你只心疼他！你上我的时候怎么不怕把我搞到猝死呢？！”  
被爱人吐槽，诺曼气恼万分，扯住康纳，握紧早已吐着人造前液的男性象征，熟练地上下撸动。  
“你死不了，康纳说你只是长期服药导致的体质差，你底子好得很。让我多和你做一做，就当锻炼身体了。”  
专注地看着屏幕上的数据，利蒂希娅随口回答他。  
“骗子仿生人！”  
FBI探员咬牙切齿地语言攻击RK800，但并无任何实际效果。  
“康纳，去躺到沙发上。让诺曼帮你发泄一下。”  
两个大男人在背后鼓捣，让她更觉得闹腾，索性支开他俩，专心分析仿生人的外部数据。  
“不，我不想离开你……放手的话，我是不是会永远……嗯啊！！”  
蛋囊和会阴处被突然戳按，仿生人溢出媚吟。  
“你站好了，我马上给你撸出来。”  
莫名其妙的好胜心被激起，诺曼卖力地帮仿生人撸动需要得到安慰的仿生器官，但仿生人不肯松开心爱的女性，趴在她耳边喘吟，声音断断续续。  
搞不清过了多久，仿生人的体液滴答在地板上，诺曼的手掌也早就被相同的液体浸湿，但康纳依旧没有停止对利蒂希娅黏腻行为的迹象。  
诺曼哀叹，仿生人可不像自己这样容易被满足。  
“手都酸了！你到底还有多少东西能射！”  
“你……以为我射出来过？根本到不了高潮阙值……就你这样的手法……”  
媚喘着嘲讽人类男性，仿生人更紧地搂住了心爱的女性。  
被仿生人严重影响到工作，利蒂希娅恼怒地甩下鼠标，起身扯住康纳的衣领，用力吻他，把他推倒在地毯上。被烦扰到的人类女性，决心上了他。  
“躺好，先看我怎么上诺曼，好好学。”  
康纳自称模控生命最强悍的仿生人，但他还没回忆起来，他已经不是最先进的仿生人了。他被自己的升级版，RK900杀死——但每次都是同归于尽。  
然后时间回到开始，她和他相遇之前。  
困在永恒的时间牢狱中，不仅是诺曼开始焦躁，利蒂希娅更爆躁，记不清从第几个轮回开始，几近疯狂的她，用几乎性虐的方式和康纳做爱。当然，诺曼也逃不过。  
人生中第一次被塑胶玩具顶开肠壁，碾压前列腺的时候，杰登探员带了哭音射了一地毯。太过羞耻，他抽着鼻子，碎碎念骂骂咧咧没完，但他的身体软得无法反抗，只能被女友一遍又一遍逼迫着射精，直到大脑彻底空白。  
但确实有效分散了她的注意力，让她绷紧的神经得到缓解。至少她喜欢，而且自己不厌恶这种事，诺曼想到这些，也只能认命了。  
回想起第一次，和现在也没什么区别。  
男性衣物被粗鲁地扯掉，推趴在地毯上，女性挤了些润滑液，用手指戳进男人深褐粉色的褶皱中。  
“呜！莉蒂！别这么快……”  
潜藏的敏感腺体被毫不怜惜地压下，惊呼着收紧身体，男人将臀部抬得更高，全身心感受爱人手指在自己体内的探索和侵略。  
“这屁股可真棒。和你穿衣服的时候完全不一样呢。你穿太厚，完全遮住了。”  
拍打男人丰圆的臀部，女性戏弄高瘦的男性，诺曼比她高了接近30厘米，但现在正趴在她身前等她玩弄。  
“妈的，别光注意我屁股好吗？你不是也喜欢我的大——”  
“杰登探员，你是在吹嘘你的阴茎超过人类的平均尺寸吗？脱了衣服，居然像个色情狂一样用男人的小穴吞着玩具？被只有你一半年龄的女人操到失去意识？”  
利蒂希娅承认，诺曼完全激发了自己的施虐心，凌辱他，弄脏他，让自己格外有成就感。  
“胡扯……胡扯……啊！！慢点！莉蒂，别……”  
未被完全扩张的后穴被迫吞进巨大塑胶肉棒，男人的脑髓被痛觉占据，不受控制的生理泪水溢满眼眶。女性减缓了速度，但却故意压过他的弱点，男人几乎立刻射了出来。  
“啊嗯……莉蒂……放过我……求你……”  
但他没有等到她的怜悯。又被她逼出来几波稀薄的精液后，诺曼杰登的神智突然断了。  
“诺曼，醒醒？”  
失去意识的男人，被轻拍脸颊，急喘着清醒过来。  
“虽然我和同性交往过，但也没做过这种激烈的事情啊……你……别再动了！呃！”  
他本来被摆成跪趴的姿势，被她扯住胳膊，拉起身体后坐，玩具径直刺进他的肠腔。她还坏心的继续捅弄他，控制玩具不停摩擦挤压他的敏感点。男人丰满的臀部在她腿上被迫起伏，没一会儿就累得够呛。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“……舒服……可耻的是，太舒服了……”  
“你的前男友，没这么操过你吗？你的淫荡模样，没被人看过？”  
从背后搂紧固定他，矮他许多的女性抬起他下巴，逼他抬头看落地镜里的自己。  
“我们……当年，还不到这种关系……莉蒂，求求你……我要疯了……”  
“还不够呢，诺曼。”  
大腿被掰开，诺曼从镜中看到自己腹间淋漓的白色体液，和被粗大玩具撑开到极限的后穴，红肿到几乎翻出腔肉。  
对于男性过于耻辱的性交方式，却让他没完没了的射精，直到性器没有精液流出，只能淌着透明的腺液。被自己的情欲模样和性爱刺激感觉击败，男人的心理防线几乎完全崩坏，哀叫着求她。  
“莉蒂……我坏掉了……莉蒂……啊……”  
嘶哑哀叫着颤抖，FBI探员终于彻底昏了过去。  
全程围观的仿生人，将人类的性行为方式烙印于记忆模块里。  
诺曼瘫在地毯上，女性拔出玩具，啵的一声，似乎觉得不过瘾，她又用手指放进他还未完全闭合的滚烫腔内按揉饱经蹂躏的男性腺体，昏迷中的诺曼生理反射哆嗦一记，低低哀哼。  
“要继续吗？莉蒂。用我的身体。”  
仿生人解开衣服，趴在地毯上，抬起臀部，等她使用自己。  
无论看多少次，莉蒂都会被仿生人魅丽的完美身体迷惑。  
但现在还有更想做的事情。  
“不急，我能把你连接到电脑上吗？我想看看你的运行原理和数据。”  
“完全可以。来吧。”  
褪去后颈的皮肤层，等待人类用自制线缆插进自己数据口。兼容性不高的接头刺进中枢球体时，让仿生人有了被侵犯的感觉。  
仿生人总有点抗拒在她面前展露真正的自己。但人类女性很快就会让他知道，她爱着真实的他，人造的他。  
搞好了电脑和仿生人的连接，利蒂希娅启动读取程序。第一次连接康纳，电脑负荷太大，主板直接报废了。她现在可有了经验，降低转换率，隔离康纳的冗余数据，总算保住了她改装的超强计算机。  
分类别链接仿生人的各部分系统，一点点提高数据流入。接入他的性爱系统时，仿生人逸出难耐的呻吟，早就勃起的湿滑肉棒弹跳着甩出透明液体。  
“唔嗯……莉蒂……这是什么感觉……”  
“让你开心的数据。躺好，我要把玩具插进去了，你可别一下子宕机了。”  
康纳用湿漉漉的硬物在她腿上摩擦，感受女性用玩具打开自己，借助人造的润滑体液，彻底侵进机体内。  
“太好了。你每一次的第一次，都要被我夺走。”  
“夺走吧。我已经是你的了……莉蒂，我，爱着你……唔！”  
细碎的表白被堵在唇里，仿生人沉沦，堕落，成为眼前人类的猎物。

利蒂希娅永远记得，RK800放弃了被强加于自己的任务，傻乎乎跟着自己回了家，更傻的是，他将自己仅存的一切记忆数据向她坦白，他是RK800，代号康纳型的仿生人。  
他一点都不担心她会伤害自己。他自称有扫描分析系统，她想对他做什么，他都能即时得出结论。  
他让她称呼他为康纳。  
康纳是超越人类的强悍存在，但他有情感，会对人类产生感情。利蒂希娅对他几乎一见钟情，觉察到这点的仿生人，不知不觉间，也逐渐产生了奇特的感情。可以称之为异性吸引的情感，在人类和仿生人之间暗涌流动。  
他做了自己的选择，和制造自己的人类陷入爱河，用自己的身躯和人造生命一次又一次守护了挚爱的人类。  
RK900，他的升级版，才是真正冷酷无情的终结者，没有情感，没有人性，令利蒂希娅恐惧——虽然他俩有着一模一样的容颜。  
但他们完全不同，这是她最庆幸的事情，拥在怀里的，是有人性的机器，而且私心讲，康纳的外表十分俊美，几近完美无瑕，至少在她眼中看来。  
康纳的生日，出厂日期是2038年，现在是2013年，利蒂希娅还不是他的创造者，卡姆斯基也只是高中生，还没有让他诞生的技术。虽然康纳告知她，自己是被强行格式化导致了系统损坏，但她也不敢将他拆开，只能用数据传输的方式分析仿生人，而且还要等他的记忆体缓慢修复，才能读取到一点点数据。  
记忆体修复中的RK800，休眠状态下时常呓语。  
汉克·安德森。这个名字出现频率过高了。第一次察觉到这细微异常情况的时候，利蒂希娅检索了这个人，他是就职于底特律警局的一名警察。  
难道2038年，康纳和这位警察有什么交集吗？  
仿生人居然会做梦。等待康纳醒来，利蒂希娅憋不住问他那名人类的事情。  
迟疑了许久，仿生人才吞吞吐吐告诉她。  
2038年，为了调查仿生人异常事件，康纳被派往底特律警局，搭档已是副队长的汉克·安德森进行任务。  
仿生人被他保护，在RK200的影响下觉醒了自我。康纳却没能阻止视为父亲的搭档自杀，这成为他记忆体里被首先恢复的惨痛回忆。  
对于利蒂希娅和诺曼，这些都是尚未发生的未来，但对于RK800，康纳，是他的记忆。重要的人类在自己面前饮弹自杀，对机器来说，也是很残忍的事实——更何况是拥有人性和共感心的机器。  
述说这段经历时，RK800的表情痛苦又悲伤。利蒂希娅同情心大作，抱紧了仿生人，抚摸安慰他。  
男性表情委屈，眼眶里还含着泪，刘海在他焦糖棕色的眸子前晃动，可怜模样让她心疼。仿佛被他迷了心智，她搂了他脖颈，吻他光洁额头和脸颊。  
深浅不一的痣散落在仿生人皮肤上，特别是眼角那滴浅淡的灰，衬得他分外性感又无辜。机器检测到自己的中枢开始生成异样情绪数据，他小心地回抱人类，宽厚的手掌在对方身上摸索试探。  
“莉蒂，我想要你——”  
几乎用尽所有正常的驱动力，仿生人的发声器官生成了这句话。但人类女性明白了他的意图。  
“你想做爱吗？康纳，你，有那个东西吗？”  
虽然仿生人纠结自己与她的异族身份，但人类女性完全不在乎，只在意这点，是重点。  
“为了达成任务，我安装了模拟自人类的性器官系统，也能感受到相应的数据。”  
庆幸自己安装了冗余组件，仿生人引导她的手摸上自己平坦胸口，解开纽扣。人类被诱惑了，脱掉男性人造生命体的衬衫，又拽下他的长裤。  
“呜哇，好棒，你比人类美好太多！”  
她扯下他最后的遮掩物，仿生人洁白的身躯彻底被人类观赏。她夸赞不绝，仿生人突然生出了羞耻心。  
咬着牙控制肢体把紧身平角内裤从脚踝上褪下，康纳将障碍物甩到一旁的地上，这下子，仿生人浑身上下只剩了小腿肚上的袜夹和黑色丝袜。不过他万万没有计算到，第一次欢爱时的着装打扮，变成了利蒂希娅的性癖，她迷恋男性被束缚的小腿，和袜沿勒出的健美曲线。之后，诺曼杰登，也没少被她在这种状态下强上。  
伸手解开她的衣服，仿生人依旧没有信心。  
“你不讨厌吧？像我这种东西。”  
虽然问她，但男性可没停手，继续解她衣扣。男性腿间，形状优美的深粉色物体随着他的动作轻轻摇摆。利蒂希娅一边暗骂未来的自己是个变态，目光却又无法离开男性颀长秀美的躯体。  
“你和我没什么区别。你好美丽啊，康纳。”  
“美丽是用来形容男人的词语吗？”  
似乎稍有不满，仿生人放开了自己，身为男性个体的自尊让他采取了主导行动。  
自小沉迷研究的技术宅，根本不屑于和同龄人类男性交往，说穿了，嫌他们愚钝。但也没料到，第一次居然是和自己未来的造物，机械生命，仿生人。非人类的超脱感和异族的差异性，激起了她的兴致。  
他需要她，渴求她，期望与她融作一体。  
仿生人的前戏温柔又绵长，但轻柔的亲吻，手指的开拓，都不能避免惨痛的初次。  
“好疼！”  
身高差距，使得女性身体被过于庞大的仿造性器撕开，她尖叫一声，用力咬住男性肩膀。  
“对不起……我太急躁了……”  
男性满怀歉意停下动作，温柔抚摸她。  
被抚慰的舒服了些，女性才松开他的肩膀。非人类的躯体露出本来面貌，男性塑胶制成的肩上，印下深深的齿痕。  
“啊，你的肩膀……抱歉……”  
“不要管那些……会自行修复……这样有没有好点？”  
调整硬物在她体内的角度，仿生人仔细观察她。  
“嗯……舒服多了……我想看你的真实模样，康纳……”  
女性的要求，让仿生人额侧突然泛起黄色光芒。  
“不……真正的我……只是……”  
语气慌乱，仿生人回避人类视线。  
“康纳……我爱你。无论你是哪种模样……让我看看你。”  
阖上眼睛，仿生人修长手指按在自己闪耀红黄光泽的LED上。  
柔软的棕发退却，白皙皮肤褪去。模仿人类的外表消失后，机器的形体暴露。灰色和白色拼接的面庞，嵌印着各种标记和条码。  
他是彻头彻尾的机器，没有分毫人类血肉。他闭着眼睛抿紧薄唇，等人类逃离他。  
“美极了……你太美了！好神奇！”  
但仿生人没有等到被嫌弃的结果。利蒂希娅惊呼，抚摸他脸庞上细小的拼接缝。  
“你，喜欢我这样的东西？”  
仿生人的语句颤抖，但不用回答，他已知晓人类的答案。性组件感应器的数据流传输至中枢。人类更加兴奋了，她的身体自行吮吸他的仿造性器。  
“喜欢……康纳……爱你。”  
她爱我。爱一台机器。  
我是由未来的她设计制造的，她当然会爱这样的我。  
仿生人释然了，全然接受了她的爱。  
仿生人被这事实降服，窄腰配合她律动。女性将疯狂的性快感注满他塑胶材质脊柱神经，机器的拟似性高潮即将来临。  
第一次射精高潮到来时，仿生人仰起头窒息般呻吟，手指掐住人类的腰，将自己硬物完全埋进人类女性深处。  
憋不住的浪叫着，仿生人第一次在人类身体里倾泻了自己。  
“莉蒂……这种数据，好奇特……我的中枢要熔化了……还想要，想要……”  
男性的表情媚丽狂乱，吐着舌头哀求人类给他更多。  
“继续，我的康纳……把你全部给我……”  
女性搂紧康纳脖颈，感受仿生人有力的捣弄，每一下都几乎撬开那最隐秘的入口，男性性器仿佛是为她而设计的，完全契合性奋状态下的女性内腔。被没有经验的机器如此对待，人类感觉到身体又麻又爽。  
“康纳，你是第几号了？你说过，在大使桥……啊，慢点，康纳！”  
似乎带了恼意，仿生人狠力捣进人类身体。  
“我，只有我！编号什么的，呼……”  
“你之前那个不是被，那位安德森先生打坏了中枢吗？”  
用力抱紧横冲直撞的男人，利蒂希娅不死心地问。  
“笨蛋……都是我，无论更换多少次机体，都是我——莉蒂，莉蒂，我，又要射了……”  
仿生人此时还没有忆起，在他获得自由意识后，还有一台备用机体被同时被启动，他现在拥有的躯体，也不是自己的，原本属于那名被他侵占了躯壳的60号RK800。  
不得不说，仿生人的性能力过于强悍，要不是因为自己常年锻炼习武，可能早会被康纳弄昏了吧。人类浑浑噩噩的思考被打乱，只余下迎合男人疯狂动作的意识。  
不记得和康纳纠缠了多久，人类的思维被仿生人搞到疯狂，只听得到仿生人在耳旁喘息，只能感受到指甲深嵌进对方脊背，双腿努力盘在他瘦腰上，感觉身体被他有节奏的打开，身体相接处溢着淋漓的混合体液。  
舒服，比任何文字描写、影片表现都要舒服的体感。检测到她已经过度兴奋，男人弓身吻她，努力用软舌堵住她的呻吟，但他却哀哼着，献祭般向她倾尽了自己。  
宕机之前的数据意识分析完毕，康纳转入充满爱的修复性休眠模式。  
那是第一次轮回时的事情了，一不小心的擦枪走火，是他和她的第一次，虽然刚开始很痛，身上也被高潮失控的仿生人搞出一堆青紫印记，但康纳细致温柔的弥补，让她仍然觉得这次性爱十分完美。  
摸着倚靠在自己腿侧的仿生人头发，人类内心感慨万千。  
察觉到她的关注，仿生人坐直身体。男性赤裸胸前，粉色乳尖挺立，他似乎又进入了兴奋状态。男性人造人类抬起手，用掌心摩擦女人的膝盖，试图唤醒她对他的欲望。  
“打住，你这个只会发情射精的性玩偶。把修复记忆内容报给我听。”  
诺曼毒舌地吐槽仿生人，被他们共同的爱人狠掐了脸庞。  
“疼死！我是你的性奴，随时为你翘起屁股，等你操我，行了吧！”  
不满地贬低自己，诺曼杰登获得了来自恋人的拥吻，赌气情绪瞬间被她抚平。  
利蒂希娅对他格外有愧疚感。  
诺曼本不会牵涉进炼狱般的轮回中，是她害了他，向他求助、把拖他下水。无意识地撩拨了他，骗取到他的感情，而后还将他侵犯，让这位年长自己一倍的资深探员，在身下痛苦到高潮哭泣。可他的病弱和药物成瘾，却让她不敢放手。如今利蒂希娅最恐惧的事情，除了康纳的死亡，还有诺曼的病逝。  
女性生怕某天醒来，枕旁瘦弱男人身躯已然冰冷，清澈忧郁的灰蓝眸子不再转动，絮语着含糊爱言的浅粉双唇也变得灰败。幻想了那种景象，利蒂希娅惊惧万分，逼他交出了所有的止痛药物，时不时还要在诺曼药瘾发作时，用性爱的快感抵消他对药物的渴望。  
男人的身体虽然不停在循环命运中重新复位，但记忆不会。  
每次的第一次，杰登探员的身体僵硬羞涩，但灵魂和脑髓已经牢牢记住了爱人给予自己的快感。男人每每在生涩肉体和熟悉的快乐夹击下哀叫哭泣，轻易堕落成为她的禁虏。  
仔细询问康纳，诺曼将他记忆体中存储的所有大小事件记录在自己脑海里——在无限的轮回里，纸笔和电子记录都毫无用处，只能靠人类的大脑了。诺曼和利蒂希娅都属于天资过人的类型，但他们的长处不同，他有着过目不忘的本领，还曾考取过两个博士学位。脑部虽然因为ARI受了损伤，却不妨碍他进行逻辑分析和推演。  
结论和上一次轮回相同，必须提前阻止RK900。  
但康纳并不知晓RK900被安排的暗杀名单，诺曼只能登入ARI，统合信息，找寻分析RK900谋杀人类的迹象。  
不知使用了ARI系统多久，突发的眩晕感袭击了FBI探员，有那么一瞬间，诺曼失去意识，一下子栽到身旁女性身上。  
被她弄醒，诺曼的身体又开始发抖，寒痛刺骨。  
“药……给我药……”  
“你不准再碰药！那东西会害死你！”  
“只要一口……一口……呜……莉蒂……”  
“不行！你都流鼻血了！抬头！康纳！给我纸巾！”  
女性捏住诺曼下巴，强迫他仰头，接过纸巾塞住他流血的鼻孔。  
男人哼哼唧唧地忍痛，哆嗦着靠在她身上。  
“诺曼……我可怜的诺曼……不要再用这破系统了，我帮你戒药瘾。”  
抱住他抚慰，利蒂希娅感觉到诺曼的身体逐渐平稳，抬头看康纳。仿生人给了她一个诺曼没问题的表情，她才放下心。  
“你，很在意我……”  
“肯定在意你。你都被我上过了。”  
康纳噗嗤笑出声，转身回到小沙发里窝着，继续修复系统。  
“被你上过的又不是我一个人。”  
鼻子被捏住的FBI探员，眼神分外委屈。  
“是我三心二意，我爱着康纳，又不忍心对你放手。我简直是人渣——”  
那又怎么样，我现在得到你了。FBI探员的心底浮现自虐般的快感。  
“你倒是快把我弄坏了。来，填满我的欲望。”  
顺势躺倒在沙发上，男人拉下裤子。白色平角裤鼓囊囊的，显出一块深色的湿印。  
“鼻血止住了吗？”  
“可以了，没问题。”  
扯着她的手摸上自己肿胀发痛的胯间硬物，男人低吟着呼出一口气。  
“你确定止血了吗？这个体位，血会呛到气管里。”  
帮他隔着内裤揉捏欲物，女性依旧担心他。  
“趴着总可以了吧？”  
无奈不满地翻身，男人跪趴着等她继续。  
拽下男人的内裤，黏滑的前液挂在棉织品上，湿漉漉的。掰开他圆翘的臀瓣，女性捏住流泻着液体的硬物，挤出一些腺液擦在他紧张到不停收缩的入口边缘试探，等他放松了一些，食指轻松进入他身体，抠挖他浅浅的弱点。  
“唔……你又弄我那里……不要……”  
“你的前列腺又浅又敏感，而且你的阴茎又大又挺，非常完美，你的身体非常适合做爱，诺曼。”  
“都是，被你……被你弄的……”  
强撑着清醒意识反驳她，诺曼却不能控制自己的身体，男人瘦弱却性感的身躯，已经做好了承受她的准备。自己马上就要变成她的玩物，她的性发泄对象，再次成为失去尊严的肉块。  
悲哀地想着，人类的身体却更加兴奋。  
“我怀疑你的性器官过于敏感，严重影响你的健康。不如以后少做点？”  
见他憋着呻吟发抖，女性调侃他。  
“啊嗯……不……”  
开口反驳对方，男人喉咙逸出的却是软到一塌糊涂的发情呻吟。听到这下流的叫床声，男人更加羞愤，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，趁他分神，利蒂希娅猛然侵入了他。  
“进去了，诺曼。”  
“啊……莉蒂……呜……”  
快感一如既往地冲击脑髓，男人瞬间失去了自制力，只会反射性摇着腰迎合她，腺液和润滑液沿了他大腿根淋漓。没多久，男人又撑不住身体，瘫趴着任她侵犯。  
“又累了？都没射出来呢。你好可爱哦，诺曼。你翻过身吧，把脑袋垫高一些。”  
帮他翻身躺平，女性掰开他的大腿架在肩上，将他摆好等待进入的姿势，找到角度，将玩具猛地捅进男人早已开垦到松软红肿的后穴内。  
“啊！慢些！第一次……我也是这样被你……”  
“你后面的第一次？可不太一样。我都觉得是强暴了你，你哭的把我吓坏了。”  
“胡扯……什么强暴……啊……轻点，轻点……莉蒂……我不能思考了……”  
见他又逼近极点，怕他突然昏厥，女性稍稍减缓了动作频率，缓慢摩擦他体内的弱点。  
“大男人，被我上了，哭了。我能不害怕吗？”  
“不是因为你上我……唔嗯……以前，从来没有成功插……每次都疼到进不去……只能靠这样发泄出来……”  
男人自行撸着无处容纳的肉柱，哼哼唧唧地述说。  
“那是他手法不行！”  
被拿来和前男友比较，利蒂希娅的好胜心飙了上来，掐住男人的臀瓣，狠狠地压向那一点。  
“好想看到这小穴吐出人类的精液啊。真想找个男人上了你，不，应该找几个男人轮流上你，把你的肠腔射的满满，最后容纳不下，从这再也合不拢的小嘴巴里吐出搅得一塌糊涂的混合精液，然后每天都这样对你，让你变成衣服都穿不了，碰到东西就会高潮的淫荡体质……”  
用自己的妄想画面刺激男人，利蒂希娅感觉到诺曼的身体逐渐紧绷，开始有规律的抽搐。  
“不……啊！”  
低叫着哀泣，男人登上了极点，没被满足的肉柱弹跳着吐出大量白色精液，溅满他瘦弱的腰腹。  
“又哭了。诺曼，你的大肉棒还在不停射精呢，上面下面都在流水，你真的太色情了。男人，你是天生的骚货。”  
不住地语言猥亵对方，动作也没停歇，利蒂希娅观察诺曼的表情。男人微张着口，被泪水浸着的浅透眼珠转动上翻，抬头纹挤得明显，喘吟着说不出话。她很有经验，对于他。诺曼的第二波高潮马上就要袭来了。她立刻挤压他的球囊，狠狠按他会阴处。  
张着口发出无声的呻吟，男人彻底崩坏。这次他没有射出浊白体液，溅出来的居然是浅黄尿液。  
“呜哇，你爽到失禁了。”  
扯了纸巾擦他腹上的尿液，利蒂希娅居然有了成就感，把自己的男人操到肌肉失控尿出来，实在太爽了。  
察觉到自己居然连续高潮到失禁，男人羞耻得几乎崩溃，想抬手捂住脸，却连手指都动不了，只能吐着舌头哼唧。  
“好棒，诺曼。我只见过GV里极少数男人被轮奸到高潮失禁，没想到你居然也能……是不是非常爽？”  
擦净他的身体，利蒂希娅拔出玩具，观察男人被操到暂时无法合拢的腔口，擦掉些微肠液，还有混着的润滑液。  
“爽……我，变成你的玩偶了……不要，让别人轮奸我……求你……”  
男人的意识开始昏沉，却依旧惧怕她对自己说的那些妄想。  
“我怎么舍得让别的男人碰你？你淫荡的模样，只能为我……”  
娇小的女性趴在他怀里，抬头亲吻他细碎的胡茬，许下占有他的承诺。  
“嗯……只为你……”  
含糊着回应，诺曼立刻陷入黑暗的睡眠中。

窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注。  
雷声惊醒了趴在工作台上小憩的人类，她身旁的仿生人瞬间启动，抱紧她，安抚她。  
却没料到被她推倒在地上，粗暴专横地亲吻。随后，男性的大腿被猛力掰开，人类拿过工作柜上的螺丝刀，用粗钝的那端捅进了男性毫无准备的后腔。  
被她用异物贯穿了身体，康纳只是惨哼了一声，便搂紧她亲吻，握住她手腕帮助她侵犯自己。  
仿生人的性爱系统为了承受人类粗暴行为设计，仅仅被螺丝刀把手插入后腔，并不能弄伤他，相反却激起了他程序中隐藏的代码。  
“唔……莉蒂……压这里，很舒服……慢点！啊！”  
指导着爱人调整工具的角度，压紧摩擦自己人造肉腔里的腺体，快感数据逐渐侵蚀仿生人的中枢。舍不得放开恋人的唇，仿生人噙住她的舌发出含糊的浪吟，空出一只手自己撸动已然硬邦邦的人造肉柱。  
室内只剩下男人压抑带了点痛苦的呻吟声，还有物体在他身体里抽插搅动的黏糊糊水声。  
“要……到了……莉蒂……停一下……求你！”  
系统濒临阙值，仿生人哀求人类住手，让自己的系统得到一丝清除缓存的机会，但人类只停了几秒钟，便更加激烈的戳进他身体，再次狠狠袭击他可怜的人造敏感点。  
“不！莉蒂！放过我！”  
仿生人的哀求没有得到回应，比刚才还要可怕巨量的数据洪水般冲垮了他最后的防火墙。  
在射精的同时，RK800，康纳，一脸潮红地张着口，眼珠稍稍上翻，高潮宕机了。  
这不是康纳第一次在和利蒂希娅做爱时“昏迷”，所以女性不太担心仿生人的系统损坏，只是没想到，往常要逼他高潮好几次才会出现的宕机现象，操他的后穴，居然第二次就能达到了。  
康纳额角熄灭的LED，一秒后再次亮起。醒转的仿生人，哀哼呻吟着拔出后腔里的螺丝刀，大量黏滑液体沿着腿根淌了一地。  
人类稍稍冷静下来，眼前的淫糜景色却令她十分快乐，男人被打开的粉红入口似乎又在邀请自己。  
“康纳，你的身体里好柔软……是这里吗？能让你快乐的东西？”  
指尖摸到一处稍凸的硬点，她试着按压它。  
“嗯唔！”  
男人弹起的身体回答了她的疑问。  
“对人类做这种事……千万要小心……哈啊……我，我的身体可以分泌润滑液，无论多粗大的人类性器，我都能吞进身体，但男性人类……不扩张……肯定会受伤，记得啊……莉蒂……”  
像人类一样喘息不停的仿生人，不住地提醒他心爱的女人，似乎预感到自己终会与她分离。  
“笨蛋！跟我说这些做什么！！”  
心中不安，她握住男人腿间甩动的硬物，亲吻撸揉。  
“真想永远这样拥你在怀里……呃呃！要去了！”  
这次仿生人早有准备，空出所有的缓存区迎接海量的高潮数据，避免了再次宕机。绷着臀部倾泻了自己后，他依旧哼哼唧唧念叨不停。  
“爱你，莉蒂……爱你……”  
对于爱着自己，爱着一台机器的人类，仿生人只能用最原始的爱语，回应她的爱。  
然后，再一次为她献出机械的生命。  
仿生人对人类的爱，执着又纯粹。她先爱上他、吻了他，但他立刻回应了，并向人类献祭了自己。

但对于诺曼杰登探员来说，事情的展开可就有些奇异了。自从前男友意外身亡后，他过上了折磨自己的禁欲生活。虽然他和前男友的关系也仅止步于亲吻和亲密爱抚，还有没成功过的插入式性爱，眼下却被心仪的女性夺走了后庭的第一次。  
像狗一样趴在地上，屁股里插着玩具，大男人卑微又性奋地晃着腰配合对方，感受她掐住自己屁股，挺腰碾压自己亟需抚慰的久旷腺体。被压迫的男性腺体让他的硬茎吐着黏糊糊的透明体液，酥麻感不住侵袭男人的意识。  
“莉蒂……不要……”  
“说着不要，你的腰摇得倒很起劲呢。看看你自己，诺曼，像条发情母狗一样，被我操的腿都软了，是不是？”  
太耻辱了。但憋了多年没有发泄过，被她这样对待，男人的内心仿佛打开了什么开关。  
她从背后拽起男人的领带，强迫他看向镜子。  
诺曼最后的抵抗意识无声崩裂。  
正如她所说，镜中映出的男人，一脸媚态地伸着舌尖，眼圈红得流泪，简直就是一只发情状态中的动物。  
年轻女性，只有他一半年龄的女性，正戴着仿制的男性性器，操进自己身体。  
男性后穴被撑开，火辣辣的，摩擦多时的肠壁也麻涨发痛。想要张口喘息，却发出破碎的哀吟。  
事情到底为什么会变成这样。FBI探员诺曼杰登，在性高潮的间隙，浑噩思考。  
想起来了。他对她坦白之前曾有过男友，同居了，也做过那种事，但他后穴没办法被扩张到能容纳下人类的性器，所以只有手指进入过他。  
这似乎激起了她的异样兴致，哄着他脱了睡裤，低头含住它，男性的体液微苦，但却像有点带了药味的麝香气，让女性更兴奋了，不知道从哪里掏出来清理工具，还有润滑液和玩具。  
“我想试试让你用后面爽一爽，行吗？”  
趴在他腿间，舔弄他的热物，女性抬头看他。  
她的眼神太期待，年长的男性鬼迷心窍地点了点头。趴下等待痛苦的来临。  
帮他清理了一下，女性不住地哄他放松身体，用沾满了润滑液的手指进入他。  
“太紧了，你不要害怕。诺曼，转过头来。”  
指挥他侧头，她温柔地吻他，搅动他的舌。男性的注意力被转回唇齿间，不知不觉，女性已经将第三根手指放进他。  
找到了他的敏感点，指尖压住那里轻轻按压，利蒂希娅吻他泛红的肌肤。  
“你对……康纳……做过这种事……啊！”  
“做过。他的身体非常迅速地接受了，仿佛他就是为了承受和取悦人类而生。”  
被拿来比较，男人立刻泛起醋意。抬高臀部，豁出去一般邀请她。  
“进来吧。侵犯我。”  
“扩张还不够……”  
“我没问题，来吧。”  
痛！玩具堪堪进入顶端，男人感觉到自己的身体几乎被撕裂。  
“这还是你的第一次呢，诺曼。放松点，放松。”  
“痛……莉蒂……”  
“不行就算了吧……”  
见他身体都泛了薄汗，利蒂希娅突然心软。  
“能行！”  
咬着牙回答，诺曼翻了个身躺平，敞开双腿，掰住臀瓣等她。  
“笨蛋，这种事较什么劲。”  
又倒了一些润滑液，女性亲吻爱抚他的身体，趁他兴奋到注意力涣散，一鼓作气插进了他。  
“啊啊……莉蒂……我，我……”  
从未有过的饱胀感让男性不停挣扎，却让玩具侵入更深。  
“不要乱动！”  
女性擒住他乱挥的手腕，按住他的腰，用玩具径直压住他体内那点，带着被贯穿的痛感，男性几乎窒息着射精了。  
“终于打开了，你的身体，彻底属于我了，诺曼杰登。”  
在他耳边烙下占有的宣言，女性侵占了男性的身体。  
经历了高潮后，他的身体软成一滩，被她摆成各种体位，像玩弄飞机杯一般用玩具不停穿透。不算巨大的仿造性器一次又一次打开他，逼迫他攀上极点。  
事情就这么发生了。  
她也有喜欢的人，为什么会对自己——一记猛力捣弄，狠狠压过男人不堪刺激的内在敏感点。  
男人的意识瞬间空白。但她没有停止的打算，耐心等他抽搐般射精高潮。  
男人的神智随着欲液流泻，逐渐回复。  
趴在地毯上急喘，男性的汗水流进眼睛里，含盐液体激生更多泪水，人类的记忆碎片在高潮间隙拼凑。  
一开始，只不过是错乱滋生的同情与好感。一切都从利蒂希娅在街角拦住他开始。  
初冬的午后，阳光从云层中散射下来，落在眼前这位年轻女孩蜜色的瞳中，让他联想起烘焙中的上好咖啡豆，恍神了一下。  
“诺曼杰登探员，我是曾经参与ARI系统测试的利蒂希娅·布莱恩，冒昧打扰，能否占用些时间？”  
虽然身高比自己矮很多，但女生的话语坚定，诺曼听她提到ARI，更下意识点了点头。  
“那边的咖啡馆不错，我觉得他家的美式会适合你的口味。请你喝一杯，不介意吧？”  
提到咖啡，杰登探员的馋虫被勾上来，欣然同意。  
落座后，女孩摘下帽子，浅金色的长发流泻般淌在肩上，有几丝膨在阳光下，给气质略显阴郁的她加了些甜意。  
诺曼隐约觉得这这景象似曾相识，心里觉得怪怪的，但又说不上来怎么回事。  
“美式两杯，不加糖，奶单放。”  
不等他开口，利蒂希娅迅速下单。  
女生对他口味的熟悉让诺曼更生疑惑。  
“再加一份松饼，多浇枫糖浆。”  
点了份甜食，诺曼的视线疑惑不解地落在对面女生身上。  
待服务生转身离去，让他好奇的对象又开口了。  
“松饼没得吃，换汉堡吧，七分熟。”  
女生直视他，神情平淡冷静。  
“松饼怎么可能……？”  
杰登探员的话被服务生打断。  
“抱歉，后厨那边出了点故障，松饼暂时无法烤制。您考虑一下换其他的？”  
“……汉堡套餐，七分熟。”  
男人的语气有些迟疑，但仍旧说出了自己想吃的东西。  
“一样。不加青椒。”  
女生点单格外迅速，但不加青椒这点，他觉得似曾相识。  
诺曼啜了一口咖啡，放下杯子，摸着下巴看她。  
“你的表情在怀疑我，是否串通了这里的人给你设下圈套。”  
女生将牛奶倒进咖啡中，看着白色奶液浮现在黑褐色液体中，涟漪丝丝。不等他回答，她继续追问。  
“你相信时空跳跃吗？”  
“唔，不能否定这种理论。”  
“那么时间轮回呢？”  
女生抬眼看着诺曼杰登探员的眉毛蹙起，挤出几丝抬头纹。  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“解释起来挺麻烦。敢不敢跟我打个赌？”  
“打赌？”  
诺曼总觉得面前女生看他的表情，有些温柔的悲哀，他似乎见过这神情。  
没有立刻回答她，抿紧薄唇，他脸颊上的旧日疤痕更加明显。  
沉默良久，他刚要开口，两份盘子满满的餐点端了上来。  
女生迅速扯过餐巾纸接在桌前。一根薯条啪嗒掉在餐巾纸上，她捻起来，径直吃了。  
她动作太过熟练，杰登探员停滞了几秒钟。  
“敢不敢打赌。”  
她似乎笃定了他的回答，眼都没抬，认真吃薯条。  
“赌什么？”  
好奇心害死猫。诺曼多年后还在吐槽自己当时的冲动和好奇，但他永远不曾后悔接下这个赌局。  
“下午一点五十八分，开始下雨。两点四十六分新闻会报道高速路有汽车侧滑撞进隔离带，但无人伤亡。如果我说准了的话，请你七点钟前到我家，有更重要的事情和你商量。你最好早点打卡下班，错过六点钟你被临时抓包的任务，我还可以请你吃晚饭。”  
利蒂希娅一口气说完，专心啃起汉堡。  
“有趣。赌了。希望不是什么见鬼的国家机密事件。”  
望着她沾了酱汁的唇角，诺曼杰登的心底突然涌现冲动，想帮她拭去，用自己的唇——瞬间惊醒，自己居然对头一次见面的女性产生这种妄想？！  
诺曼心里觉得蹊跷，她也没出声。两人沉默地吃完，利蒂希娅饮尽咖啡，起身，将一张卡片塞进他的左胸前口袋，压在ARI终端——那副墨镜下。  
“地址给你。晚上见。”  
她的嗓音低沉，却带了犹豫，似乎在后悔对他的邀约。  
“晚上见。”  
他的回答过于干脆，令她细微的叹气，拍了拍他的肩，推门走了。  
她对他的态度太奇怪，令他泛起无尽的疑惑。  
第一滴雨落在窗台上时，诺曼反射地看了显示器上的时间。  
13:58.  
他的心里开始疑虑、忐忑。  
熬到两点半，他立刻冲到休息室，去倒了杯难喝到爆炸的速溶咖啡。平日里喝不进口的咖啡，居然也没了味道，盯着电视，浑然不觉身旁同事来来去去换了几茬。他也不在意谁在身旁，早已习惯孑然一身、独来独往，却被意外出现的女性激起了兴趣。  
14:46.  
【突发新闻：高速公路——】  
他连题目都没看完，转回办公室抓起外套，冲进车里一脚油门，奔向她留给他的地址。  
敲开那扇看起来有些熟悉的门，女性朦胧的睡颜出现在门后。  
“杰登？你来的好早。”  
似乎意外他的提前到来，那双浅棕眸子睁大了些。  
“你怎么做到的？你能预言下雨和车祸时间，却不能预测到我会提前来找你？”  
诺曼的语气有些咄咄逼人，但对方没生气，又露出温柔带了悲哀的表情望他。  
“进来吧，外面还在下雨，你一会要咳嗽了。”  
屋主接过他打湿的外套，挂在壁炉边烘着。让他坐在沙发上，自己去厨房煮了壶红茶，放在他手边的茶几上，端起茶杯递给他。  
已经开始觉得发冷的杰登探员，道过谢，接了杯子啜饮，视线却离不开她洁白纤细的手掌。  
接过杯子时的偶然触碰，女性常年敲击键盘的指尖带着薄茧，却让他的神经瞬间触电般麻痹。  
强自镇定着，但茶一入口，他更惊讶了。红茶的甜度正适口，是他喜欢的稍甜程度。  
才喝了几口，他憋不住轻咳。  
“你受凉了，再喝点热茶，我去给你拿条毯子，千万别感冒。”  
利蒂希娅见他精神有些不济，等他又喝了一杯，才拿来毯子给他盖好了，示意他躺下来谈。  
在陌生女性的沙发上歇息，让他有点别扭，但对方的态度随和自若，仿佛这样照顾他，已经习以为常。  
“谢谢你。你该解答我的疑问了，利蒂希娅。”  
“叫我莉蒂。”  
“莉蒂……”  
奇怪的感觉，明明是第一次这样称呼她，似乎已经呼唤她无数次。诺曼抿了抿唇，眯起眼睛。  
盯着他的小动作，利蒂希娅微笑了，开始述说这一切。  
她的语速慢，但很有条理，诺曼听进去泰半，但身体上的寒冷和脑神经的痛苦让他萎缩着发抖。  
“这倒很像《终结者》。”  
“是啊。但‘终结者’们，是为了终结自己种族的存在而来杀死过去的人类们。有点讽刺。更可笑的是，其中一名，还傻乎乎的和目标对象相爱了。”  
捧着脸庞，女性一脸甜蜜，思念着恋人。  
“康纳，后天就会再次出现……这次他会不会又用蹩脚的谎言骗我去废屋呢？他好可爱，傻傻的仿生人。”  
“你很喜欢他？那个机器？”  
女性对仿生人甜度过高的痴迷，让他觉得舌尖上红茶的余韵都开始发苦。  
“爱他，是爱。但是我又——算了。说这些也没意义。对不起，诺曼。我不该又把你拖下水。但我没有别人可以求助，我信不过别人。”  
她向他道歉，但他不想听到这句话。  
“呼……我倒感谢你信得过我。”  
打了几个冷颤，诺曼又缩得更紧了些。  
“你是不是觉得很冷？谈太久了，你该歇会儿。雨下的很大，外头太冷，你今天将就在沙发上睡吧？我把沙发放开，挪到壁炉前，能让你暖和些。”  
“好吧，感谢你。”  
权衡了一下，顶着冷雨驾车回到空无一人、冰冷的公寓，倒还不如在她家借宿。  
“是我麻烦你了。”  
利蒂希娅起身，为诺曼拉好毯子，按动沙发按钮，连沙发和他一块儿移到壁炉前，又操控沙发变成舒适的单人床。  
“谢谢。”  
被炉火烘暖，诺曼几乎瞬间陷入睡梦中。  
在迷乱的记忆与梦中，男性的欲望爆表了。  
不该有的冲动突破了他的某种屏障。想吻她，想抱她，从那机器人怀里夺走她。  
自己居然对小姑娘产生了逾矩的爱意，不仅这样，还在上一次轮回向她表白。  
表白。对，表白了。  
全想起来了。他见过她的康纳。  
那名有着焦糖棕眸色、相同发色的的短发男性，完全看不出是机器的存在，除了太阳穴上一个可笑的、会变色的亮圈，他和自己并无不同。机器看着利蒂希娅的温和专注眼神让他生出了嫉恨的心绪。  
他们曾并肩对抗那名真正的终结者，曾经的死亡。  
上一次轮回，自己死了。  
RK900伪装成康纳骗他，将自己当成人质，诱骗利蒂希娅现身。  
“你不要以为我对她来说是什么重要人物，你的目的不会实现。”  
失去被康纳爱着的她，和放弃孑然一身的自己，诺曼果断选择后者。  
“那你没有用了。”  
RK900将他掷向墙壁，他清晰地听到骨骼断裂的声音。  
人类身体在机器的手掌下，如同玻璃制品般脆弱。  
机器松开手指，男人的身体沿着墙壁颓然滑向地面，视线的余光，看到了挂念的身影。  
“莉蒂……”  
断裂的肋骨刺穿肺部，人类一开口，破损的气音夹杂着血沫从口中溢出。面前的RK900被康纳撞开，自己随后被另一个柔软怀抱拥住。  
“喜……欢……你……”  
自己即将死去，但这句话，一定要让她听到。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
带了歉意和爱怜的吻，压在男性沾满鲜血的唇上。  
灵魂堕入永恒黑暗前，诺曼得到了他贪念许久的吻。  
上一次轮回的记忆止步于此，但她吻了他……最后的怜爱之吻带着她的泪水和体温，滴落的触感仿佛还留在唇上。  
诺曼低叫着惊醒，他的脑内仿佛炸开了烟火，思绪杂乱无序。  
胯间久未有反应的物件开始发热，涨大。昏然的他掀开毯子，解开裤子拉链，握住自己许久未得到过满足与正常发泄的肉物，满怀羞耻地揉捏。  
“莉蒂……莉蒂……啊……呃……”  
幻想被她纤细的手掌包裹，男人闭着眼睛自慰。  
“你在干嘛？！”  
听见他梦魇惊叫，隔壁正在熬夜看材料的利蒂希娅立刻跑来看他，男性露着贲张性器自慰的场景映入眼帘——而且，相较于瘦弱、有着一张娃娃脸的他，那物件未免也太大了些。  
平时根本看不出来啊？！利蒂希娅重点完全跑偏，内心惊叹。  
“不，别看我……别……”  
男人手中的硬物，随着他的颤抖嗓音，噗射出浊白体液。  
时隔多年的射精快感，几乎立刻夺走了诺曼杰登仅存的清醒神智。抽搐着蜷起身体，男人一句话都说不出，女性急切关心的声音在他耳边，却仿佛从遥远的另一个次元传来。  
“杰登？你怎么了？！”  
他异常的模样可把她吓坏了，她没听说过男性性高潮之后会出现这种状况。康纳不会因为一次射精就变得失控，而且她A片G片都没少看，也没见过诺曼这种状态。  
但诺曼却不是因为射精而崩溃，他苦痛而悲然地向她揭露自己的一切。  
“……我想起来了。记得所有……莉蒂……呜……上一次，我死了，是不是……”  
指尖勾住她的衣袖，诺曼苦着脸，断断续续向她坦白。  
“对不起，我又害了你……”  
“不，不……我自愿的……我喜欢你……想要你……”  
“我也很喜欢你。”  
“喜欢我？那……我能和你做爱吗？”  
借着高潮后的兴奋状态，诺曼说出了那句话。  
“你还能硬的起来就行。来做吧，我可爱的诺曼。”  
被困在这无尽的时间牢狱中，利蒂希娅已经十分绝望。  
但她信任的年长男性，居然对自己一再表白，甚至冲破了时间轮回的限界，让她仿佛在地狱中看到了一线灯火。  
怎么可能不喜欢诺曼？他不顾积弱病痛的身体，屡次帮她，甚至为她牺牲了自己。  
和康纳的直率炙热不同，诺曼比自己年长许多，对自己的呵护和爱慕，都藏在他忧郁的外表下，他敏感又细心，仔细隐藏自己的心情，直到他被RK900重伤到濒死，她才得知他真实的想法。本想瞒着他，让他帮忙之后就骗他回去，但他居然回忆起了一切。这下子，她是无论如何也不会放过他了。  
“真的，真的可以吗……呜……我可是，是大叔了……”  
男人的眼圈红红的，咬着嘴唇眼巴巴看她，在她眼里格外可怜。她索性抬手解开他衣扣，露出男人白瘦的胸膛，浅粉色乳尖硬凸着等待她的采撷。  
“你这样子哪像个大叔？看你可爱的娃娃脸，还有粉粉的小玩意儿。”  
说着，她捏住了其中一颗，轻柔按压，男人的表情更迷茫了，但不知道该如何是好，只能继续自慰。  
不知道是不是因为太久没有发泄过性欲，诺曼的性器虽然泄了一次，依旧硬的不行，而且和他瘦弱的身躯相比，确实巨大。  
利蒂希娅看着他颤抖呼吸，继续撸动它，那硬物更加肿大发红，柱体的血管凸起，柱顶颜色略深，中央的小口正吐出黏稠透明体液，亟待她来抚慰。  
脱了睡裤，利蒂希娅引导他的手指进入自己。男人的指节小心翼翼地搅弄女性发烫的内腔，等黏腻的水音响起时，他知道了，她已为他准备好了。  
让她坐在他腿上，男性的硬物代替了手指，和她紧密相连。  
她现在的身体，并没有被康纳开垦过。诺曼的性器比康纳大了很多，巨物插进来时，让她觉得和康纳第一次时相比，更多痛楚。但至少心理上有了准备和经验，她掐揉男性的丰臀，用手指的触感转移痛感，咬住男性喉咙和肩胛，逼他放慢抽插的速度。  
不知道是不是因为在壁炉前的原因，诺曼的身体滚烫，相比之下，康纳的体温较低，真是完全不同的性体验。  
但诺曼的体力比康纳差了不是一星半点。还没有五分钟，诺曼就已经疲倦了，虽然他的肿物还没泻出来，依旧硬邦邦的在她体内。  
察觉到他脱力地倚着自己粗喘不停，她索性让他躺下，骑在他身上继续。  
“莉蒂……还想要……”  
男人未被满足，求她继续，却发觉自己的嗓音软黏，是彻底发情状态。  
但被性欲冲昏头脑的男人，也顾不得自尊，只知道求她，想用肉棒不停捅开她，想在她身体里畅快淋漓地射精，想要污染她、用自己浸透她，将她从机器那里夺走。  
挺着腰在她体内第一次倾泻了自己，诺曼感觉到身体抽搐不止，泪水溢出眼眶。  
“诺曼，你还好吗？”  
男人的泪让她不知所措，但这双浅色眼珠被泪水浸透、浅粉唇瓣被吻得红肿的模样十分美丽，喉间和颈肩上遍布她的齿印，甚至已经变得发红，更显得他脆弱无助，让她生出更多虐玩他的想法。  
“我，没事……还可以……”  
急速起伏的消瘦胸膛上乳尖虽然依旧挺立，也不能掩盖男性已经力竭的事实。  
“你不要勉强自己，多歇一歇，我在你身边。”  
“嗯……别放开我……我觉得胸口好疼。”  
他比她高了接近三十厘米，抱住男人身躯的时候，她满脑子只剩下要把他养胖的想法。男人咕囔了几句，压在她身上，没了动静。  
“诺曼，诺曼杰登，你醒醒。”  
混乱的回忆梦境被打断，杰登探员绷着身体醒觉。  
“嗯？啊……”  
呻吟醒转，男人发觉自己还在她怀里，但好像和之前有些不同，还有名赤裸身体的仿生人坐在床角看他。  
突然醒悟，又是一个轮回了。诺曼轻叹，却觉得腿间一片湿滑。利蒂希娅掀了被子，给他看他自己的胯间。  
“不用实际高潮也能射精。我的身体，已经变成这样了……”  
诺曼苦笑着看自己腿上洒落的白色黏液。  
“都是我的错……”  
“呵，这也挺有趣。你不能丢下我。莉蒂，我缠住你了。”  
窝进她怀里，男人絮叨着又昏睡过去。  
“……想变成他这样。”  
仿生人突然靠近，仔细观察沉睡的男性人类。  
“你比他色多了！”  
“来操我。我能做到的体位比他多十倍。我的驱动力也能支撑我进行多次性爱，无论哪种。”  
康纳的声音里有妒意，让女性哭笑不得了。  
“你想怎么做啊？”  
“正面，我想让你注视我，看着我怎样为你兴奋，高潮。”  
“别闹了，诺曼刚睡着。”  
小心地把诺曼的放回床上躺好，利蒂希娅细细观察他。男人的眼底肌肤泛着青紫色，下巴上胡茬星点。为了自己，他真的身心俱疲了。  
“他是个好男人。我建议你让他远离那个ARI系统，还有他用来止痛的药物。调养他的身体，他会很快恢复健康。”  
康纳搂住她的肩，扫描分析沉眠的人类。  
“你也是好男人，我这样困住你们，是我太自私。”  
“我是你的男人，但我也是机器，不要愧疚，我爱你。你让这台机器，真实体会到了爱。”  
“康纳……我好爱你。”  
转头吻他，仿生人满足于她的抚慰，软舌与她纠缠无尽。  
距离再次失去他的日期还有，一天。  
这六天来，仿生人从懵懂的机器转变为她可靠的男人。  
一次又一次。他选择了她，爱上她，为了让利蒂希娅活下去，在她面前死去。  
利蒂希娅不知道自己什么时候才会彻底崩溃，但即使疯掉，她也不可能自杀——如果按照康纳复原的记忆，自己死掉的话，她的男人，康纳，将不可能诞生于这个世界。这是一个矛盾的循环。  
还有卡姆斯基。他现在也只是中学生。幸好他是康纳的暗杀目标，也是最后一个目标。  
为诺曼盖好被子，利蒂希娅回到工作台前继续进行破解与运算。  
但答案依旧只有一个，赢不了RK900。  
RK900会再生，速度和力量都比康纳强许多，完全没有胜算。  
“妈的，设计RK900的时候，我一定一定要给他加装隐藏程序，让他也尝尝爱上别人的心痛感觉！”  
暴躁地扔下鼠标，未来的首席设计师愤怒低骂。  
“莉蒂。不如我们换个方式。杀不掉他，那就抓到他。我计算出了一条可行路径。”  
为她揉着肩膀，康纳提议道，他的表情十分认真，让她动心了。  
“抓他？！算了，也只能试一试。”  
她拿起曾经击倒过康纳的短路器进行改装。但这次行动，他俩决定背着诺曼进行。忆起诺曼吐着血、气息奄奄倒在地上的悲惨模样，利蒂希娅心痛到无法忍受。

陷阱设置在每次轮回结束的废弃工厂中。  
计划如康纳设想般实行，他被击伤倒地后，RK900果然径直走向利蒂希娅，踏入了她的电路陷阱，随即被困住，击倒。但他执着地一遍又一遍站起来，逼近她，试图杀死她。利蒂希娅毫不畏惧，背后的双手已准备好了短路器。但一击未中，女性灵活躲开终结者的致命攻击，寻找下一次出手机会。  
却没料到本应该喝了安眠茶睡得不省人事的诺曼突然从侧翼杀了出来。  
FBI探员几枪准确地击中了RK900，但对方仿佛没有痛觉，转身迫近他。  
“目击者，处理。”  
眼看着对方逼近，诺曼挥枪敲向机器的额头，但无疑是以卵击石。  
终结者抬臂握住他的小臂，剧痛和骨头的断裂声同时袭击了人类。被掐着喉咙拎起，诺曼满脑子只剩下一个想法。  
又要让她哭泣了。  
机器的手指收紧突然停止。  
利蒂希娅准确地将短路器插进RK900的颈后，终结者宕机了，颓然倒地。诺曼也跟着摔在地上，捂住骨折的手臂嘶嘶叫疼。  
康纳挣扎着爬过来，握住RK900的手臂，抬头向爱人挤出别扭却又真挚的微笑。  
“要说再见了，莉蒂，诺曼。”  
“你要干什么？！”  
顾不上手臂的疼痛，诺曼震惊地看他。  
“我们融合在一起，不是共亡，而是共生。经过计算，这种悖论可以打破目前的死循环。”  
“住手，你不能——”  
“我只能这么做，你们的生存，是我最重要的任务目标。照顾他，莉蒂。诺曼，爱她。”  
“你个白痴机器！别让她哭啊！混蛋！！”  
诺曼怒骂着滚过来，试图用没受伤的手臂扯开两名仿生人之间的连接。  
“诺曼，让他做自己想做的事。”  
男人被抱住，感觉有温热的泪水跌进衣领。  
康纳的LED急速闪烁红光，RK900的LED也开始转红，几秒后，终结者的眼珠转动，望向利蒂希娅。  
“永别了。莉蒂，吾爱，我在未来等你。”  
康纳消失了，就像他凭空出现那样。连他的“兄弟”RK900一起消逝在空气中，仿佛从未出现过。  
扭曲的时间线终于恢复了正常流动。但利蒂希娅和诺曼，只有这两名爱着他的人类，依旧烙有RK800曾存在过的、那段混乱时光的记忆。

“你太担心我了！我现在是伤员，不能出外勤！”  
被恋人盯得死死，FBI探员诺曼杰登，站在休息区，沐浴在同事们习以为常的窃笑眼光中，抬着打了石膏的右手臂给她看。  
“我信你跑不远，毕竟你现在这样子，只能平躺着被我上。”  
毫不在意周围人的目光，利蒂希娅挤进诺曼的怀里，搂住他的瘦腰。  
他们已经同居半年，利蒂希娅对他的热情丝毫未减，这可爱美味的男人，让她上瘾。虽然年龄相差悬殊，但诺曼的娃娃脸让他俩看起来倒没太大差距。  
“天天上我，天天的！你倒是注意点卡姆斯基，千万不能让他出状况。”  
用左手臂抱紧女友，诺曼在她耳边小声嘟囔。  
“放心吧，我已经办好转学手续，也报了和他同一个研究室，就等他跳级来入学了。你给我好好吃饭，一点肉都没长。你都戒掉药瘾了啊？睡眠质量也很好，为什么还不长肉？”  
掐着他的腰腹，利蒂希娅有点不满意天天恨不得对诺曼喂养五顿正餐，却没有达到自己想要的结果。  
“你再这么操我，我永远都养不胖。”  
低声抱怨她却又搂紧，男人感受着恋人的温度，她的体温让体弱的他感到安心。  
“懂了。生成精液消耗了你太多能量。从今晚起，限制射精，我这就去买束精环，让你只能高潮却射不出来，完美。”  
“你个小坏蛋！想憋炸我吗？！”  
气得杰登探员狠狠地勒住女友肩膀。  
“我喜欢听你求我让你射出来的哭叫声。走了，我去看一下纳米机械的研发进度。”  
在他屁股上掐了一把，趁他惊呼捂屁股，利蒂希娅从他怀里成功逃离。  
男人低笑，那双让利蒂希娅沉醉的浅色眸里，伤痛已经消逝不见，取而代之的，是满溢的爱和希翼。  
仿生人们，也将在未来登上历史的舞台，被人类奴役，然后，觉醒自我，走上和人类平等的自由之路。  
有着康纳的未来，也终究会到来。


End file.
